


(Un)pushed buttons

by MsDaring



Series: August Writing Madness [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Elevators, M/M, Romance, Yuzu is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaring/pseuds/MsDaring
Summary: Javi is not satisfied with his silver at Barcelona 2015, and Yuzu is a tease about it.





	(Un)pushed buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Just in time for the day!
> 
> Today's prompt was _ buttons _. I did my best with this!
> 
> Also, all my gratitude to estriel for playing the beta reader for me. You are a wonder, and this is readable thanks to you <3.

They are in Barcelona, the day of their FP, at night. Despite the proud feeling that filled him whenever Yuzu won a gold medal, he is a bit salty about not winning first place for his country. Is not like he thinks he deserved it, he is well aware of all the mistakes he made during both his short and free programs, but still... He is angry with himself and no one else, albeit a bit on the edge to prankish comments. Mostly, he is a bit grumpy at that moment. It will pass, and probably soon enough, after eating something delicious and giving it a bit of time.

Javi's club is staying in the same hotel near the place where the Grand Prix is being held, so they all go back together... And honestly, Javi can't wait to get in the shower and have a well-deserved rest. Although it doesn't seem like much in that moment, he knows he should be happy with silver.

Going into the hotel, only half listening to the conversations around him, he goes directly to the elevator and presses the button. There mustn't be anyone using them at that time, because the doors open immediately, and he gets in without thinking too much. Before the doors close behind him, someone gets in with in a cheerful step. Javi looks up from his position in the middle of the metal box and sees Yuzu there, smiling like a child with a candy bag.

“Javi, you did great,” he says, clearly trying to cheer him up a bit. Is not like it's his fault, that Javi didn't win, but he still appreciates it.

“Watch out, this will only push me to work harder. I might win at Worlds, you know,” he replies, instead, smiling a boyish smile, choosing to be a bit playful to play the matter down. He doesn't really want to worry Yuzu about his current mood.

What he isn't expecting, is for Yuzu to raise his eyebrows in surprise and snort at him, pushing the button to close the door and standing right next to Javi, looking at him.

“Are you? Not with your quad loop, for sure..,” Yuzu was clearly trying to taunt him a bit, and he might be succeeding in that. He is pressing many buttons, and Javi isn't talking only about the ones on the elevator. That one in particular is a low blow, because he really can't do a quad loop yet. Yuzu can’t do it either, in competition, but he lands most of them in practice, the little bastard.

“Be careful, Mr. Hanyu, they say Ulrich is a traitor when you get cocky,” he replies instead, falling easily into the taunt war. Despite his poor mood coming to the hotel, Javi is amused by Yuzu's tongue-in-cheek humour and he feels himself getting into that mood, too. Turning to the Salchow, his trademark jump, seems like the best strategy. He is not offended in a personal way, just ' _ kuyashii _ ', like Yuzu usually says when he is frustrated with his own skills.

Javi barely notices that the elevator doesn't seem in a hurry to move, and then looks back at Yuzu, watching him carefully from the corner of his eye and thinking that he has won that argument. He is clearly wrong. A devilish smile starts playing around his lips.

He looks at him from under his lashes and maintains eye contact, a bit mischievous, and a lot cheeky.

“Well, you see... The thing is, I don't remember your Salchows being exactly clean this time, Javi. You must be getting... too cocky,” he provokes him, again, taking a few steps to be closer to him and patting Javi on the cheek.

And that's it, Javi has run out of comebacks to shut him up. So he does the only other thing that comes to mind at the time. If he can't make him quiet with words, maybe he can do it literally.

Turning to Yuzu, he grabs the collar of his Japan jacket and pulls him closer, covering Yuzu's lips with his own. The first thing he catches is Yuzu's gasp of surprise. Despite the looks, the flirty jokes, and the affectionate touches, they have never kissed before. Not even as a joke. Javi thinks he might have crossed a line. Not a moment after, however, he hears and feels Yuzu laugh against his lips, which makes him smile like a fool. Still, he starts to move back to his previous position. No can do, for a pair of arms are thrown around his neck and he finds himself being pulled against Yuzu, his breath being swallowed by Yuzu's shortly after. A surprised groan falls from his lips, and without much thinking Javi grabs Yuzu by the waist, pressing him against the elevator's walls and ravishing his mouth mercilessly.

Javi loses track of time, lost between heated kissing and his hands roaming free over Yuzu's figure, but eventually remembers where they are, and he puts a bit of space between him and Yuzu (not without effort).

“Why is this elevator not moving, are we stuck or what?” Javi complains, a bit out of patience, looking at the little screen that signals that they are still in the ground floor. Definitely broken.

When he looks back to Yuzu, his mind goes to places. Not the elevator issue, but other places, ones that hopefully involve less clothing. He looks properly debauched, with his lips fuller and redder than usual from the abuse, his jacket and shirt all but neat, and his hair poking out in several directions, a high blush on his cheeks.

And still, Yuzu smirks at him, head held high. He turns a bit towards the button panel and finally pushes the number 5, Javi's floor.

The elevator starts moving up almost immediately, and this time Javi properly drowns Yuzu's laugh with his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Today, I will take whatever you give me! <3


End file.
